


akira and akechi are part-time fuck buddies and also idiots

by kasumire (orphan_account)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, and shuake makes me hornier and sadder, i'm horny and sad, i'm projecting onto akechi, my room is too hot to write, shuake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kasumire
Summary: shuake drabble. can't guarantee it'll make you feel anything blah blah. please tell me if there's a typo i hate rereading my shit.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	akira and akechi are part-time fuck buddies and also idiots

**Author's Note:**

> PERSONA 5 ROYAL SPOILERS !! IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THE 3RD SEMESTER BOSS IS DON'T READ !! 
> 
> my poorly constructed horny angst writing with a horribly written ending. one day i will release my goro akechi character study to the world but until then take this

Akira smirked against Goro's lips, his collar still bunched up in his fist. This had become routine for them, messing around under the pretense of plotting to take down Maruki, but the aura felt a little more tense with less than 24 hours left until showtime. These meetings always started with legitimate discussion (at least on Goro's part) He was fighting hard. But his partner was increasingly flirtatious with every encounter they had, and it became harder and harder for Goro, who had little experience in the field of sex and romance, to focus on eliminating Shujin’s therapist when the school’s delinquent was leaving hickeys on his neck.

Goro had known he was gay from a young age. He’d quickly learn to deal with his urges by hand. In such a traditional society, especially with his fame, screwing guys was not good for his image. He thought girls were fine. Manageable, even. He had fleeting romances with a few in desperate attempts to convince himself that maybe he was straight or bisexual. But they were never an option for him. What he had with those girls... it was nothing like his trysts with Akira. He made Goro feel like a ticking time bomb, always ready to explode under the other’s pressure. “Fuck,” he shuddered under his temporary teammate’s touch. Akira, silent as ever, just grinned cockily. He let the black-haired boy undress him. This was his stress reliever. Any feelings he harbored toward Akira - negative, positive, anything in between - didn’t matter here. He reminded himself of that as he was pushed onto the creaky attic bed. He wondered if Sakura was home. Or the cat. He didn't care enough to ask.

He let his lover whisper sweet nothings, not in the moment, never really in the moment. He felt a bite on his ear, causing him to let out a gasp and temporarily grounding him. He felt Akira slowly push open his thighs, mouth working overtime. He used his tongue expertly, and Goro let himself go. He was turned on - fuck, the things this guy did to him - but he felt hollow. He couldn’t even entertain the fantasy of a boyfriend today. It was the last time he would feel Akira’s mouth on him. Would either of them even remember? Was this even real? Was he even alive? So many questions he never bothered to ask.

He let the thoughts race through his head. He finished (into a tissue, he's not a heathen), only present physically. Akira then looked up at his face, smugness lost to concern. Jesus, you'd think this kid was a mind reader. He hopped up on the bed with a sigh. “Y'know, even after all this, we… We can be happy, Goro.” He saw his partner’s face switch to surprise. “Er. Goro-kun." Goro bore holes into him with his eyes. "Akechi?” He dropped his stare, laughing dryly, “For the love of god, Joker, you just had my dick in your mouth. Drop the pretenses. You can call me by my first name.” The thief poked his arm. "Hey, you call me Akira then." They both chuckled. “Still. We don’t have to pretend nothing's happening. I love you, Goro. I want to be with you.”

Goro glared at him, shock swallowed by anger. He could _feel_ his walls rising back up. “What we have isn’t love, _Akira_. You don’t love me. We’re not boyfriends. We’re not a couple in a spat. Don’t throw around the word love. This,” he gestured between them, “isn’t love.” He rested his head back on the pillow for dramatic effect, the scent of teenage boy and coffee lingering. He was lying. Of course he was lying. He was head over heels for this idiot. But that hadn't stopped him from shooting him point-blank, had it? He wasn't a child, a poor victim of Shido, despite what the ever-righteous, forgiving Phantom Thieves thought. "Even if I do make it out of Maruki's palace alive, I go to jail, if not sentenced to death." Akira's brow furrowed, like he had forgotten Goro was a fucking murderer. "That's a healthy relationship. 'Hey babe, thanks for almost killing me. Do they have visitation? I'm sure my friends whose parents you killed will be totally fine with this!'" He rolled his eyes and stared very intensely at the ceiling to avoid eye contact. 

Akira glared at him. Flatly, he said, "If I am even half as annoying as you, I am so sorry." Goro pretended to consider. "You are at least 10 times more insufferable than I could ever dream to be." He felt a flick on his forehead. "In your dreams, maybe. No, but, like, seriously. I like this. I like us. Is that so wrong?" Goro huffed, "Yes." He saw that same insufferable smirk appear on the other's face. "Then I like being wrong." Akira was biting his lip so hard it bled. He was tired of the back and forth. Goro thumbed it, licking it off his finger with an inappropriate nonchalance.

"We won't let you die, Akechi," he said after some very long seconds. "Even Haru and Futaba wouldn't want that. Maybe Niijima, Sae-san that is, could pull a few strings. I think you need to atone, but that bastard is also behind this..." He squeezed his eyes for a few moments. "Can we just enjoy this? Just pretend it doesn't exist. For a little. Please?" He squeezed Goro's hand, but he just rolled his eyes. "Fine." He tilted his head to look at Akira.

"I could kill you," he announced dramatically, though the statement was entire neutral. Akira just raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow (thank you, Ann) at Goro. "Dude, do you always have to say the most fucked up thing? I know. You don't scare me, Detective Prince." He scoffed at the nickname, "Detective Prince no more." Of course Akira was right - he was right far more than Goro cared to admit. He wouldn't kill him. It wasn't just the Phantom Thieves' leader who was vulnerable, it was him as well. Maybe not with his life - Akira was far too high-minded to kill anyone, even murderers - but with his emotions.

The shorter boy was hovering over Goro now, brushing his chestnut hair out his eyes. Goro hated him. He wanted to kill him, so pulled in for a kiss instead. Of course Akira was a perfect kisser, the dick. Fucking Joker, was there anything he was bad at? "You do this with all your teammates?" he joked. "Only some of them." Bastard. He was being serious, was the worst part. Goro stared at him guilelessly. "Hey, relax," Akira winked, "Past is past." He leaned in for another kiss, slowly moving down to his neck and his chest.

Goro felt like he was going to die. It was incredible. His whole body was on fire. Maybe this kissing and running around and pretending to be normal wasn't so bad. Or, he thought as Akira bit - bit! - his neck, maybe he wasn't thinking with the right head. What was it the other boy has said? Just pretend "it" doesn't exist. Whatever that was. Maruki? The body count that had been looming over this relationship since day 1? His very probable death sentence But ok, fuck it. Carpe diem.

The bed creaked and groaned loudly, and Goro silently prayed no one was home.

**Author's Note:**

> spent 20 minutes looking for my p5 artbook to make sure akira was actually shorter to realize i literally could've checked the wiki..... they look the exact same height in game + joker is always slouching so
> 
> i would actually feel bad for joker if they dated... the amount of emotional/sexual repression he'd have to work with... but i'm self indulgent so


End file.
